Little Dice time to sleep
by QueenStorie
Summary: Based off of the AU Inkwell Hell Penny Dice. Little Dice is afraid to go to sleep. Good thing he has three people to help him out.


Little Dice time to sleep

Based off the picture of little Dice being bottle feed by Elder Kettle. I own Nothing but the idea inspired by and please give a big hand to the amazing artist herself Arkham Insanity go check her out. please leave a like and review I love to hear from you guys I love it. Please enjoy.

It had been a few days since Dice was taken away fromForkington and he still had a few bruises on his body but they were covered by the purple onesies that Elder Kettle dressed him in after he got his bath and bottom treated for the infected rash. He still had to wear a diaper but it felt a lot better then before. Dice was sitting in the living room reading a book on the couch as the Cup brothers were listening to the radio. The clock had read 8:00 p.m. when Kettle came in.

He looked over the room of children before stopping at Dice and sighed. He did feel bad that he had a chance to stop the abuse before it started but there was nothing he could do now but protect, love and care for as he should had been from the start. He shook his head at the thought of Forkington. What he did will be done with in a few weeks to give time to Dice to heal and rest. He didn't look forward to it. Kettle noticed the time and went back into the kitchen for a minute and came back with a bottle. Cups and Mugs looked over at him then the clock. Mugs reached up turned the dial to a soothing music station before turning back to Kettle.

He nodded his thanks and went over to Dice gently sitting next to him as tears of exhaustion came to his eyes. Dice got tired very easily and tried to stay up like he use to before his body shut down on him forcing him to sleep. He tried to avoid sleep because of the nightmares of Forkington. Dice ignored the tears and kept reading even as his eyes began to droop. Cup head got off the floor and gently took the book from Dice.

"Hey I was reading that." Dice said in a sluggish voice.

"I know but you can finish it tomorrow. Look Elder Kettle made you a special drink. It would be rude to let it get cold." Cups said putting a bookmark in the page.

"No thanks." Dice huffed

Mugs got up and kneeled in front of Dice as his face scrunched up. Dice balled up hands rubbed at his eyes trying in vain to get ride of the tears as little whining sound left Dice. Mugs gently grabbed his hand and rubbed them with his thumbs as Dice began to hiccup and sniffle.

"I know your scared to go to sleep but it will be ok the special drink will make you feel better I promise." Mugs said

Cups looked at his brother and frowned sadly. When they found Dice he was in bad shape. If he didn't listen to his brother about getting Dice to Elder Kettle to check him out. Cups shivered he didn't even want to think about it. He looked back at Dice as he began to fuss just like any child that was way too tired. Cups turned the volume up a bit as a lullaby began to play.

"Noooooo nonono noooo." Dice whined and he wiggled around.

He began to sob and cry out trying to stay wake but anyone could see that he needed to sleep. Elder Kettle stood up and gently picked Dice up before sitting back down as the boys sat either side of him as he grabbed the bottle.

"No nonono no no sleep no sleep no sleeeeep." Dice cried

Elder Kettle smiled gently at the scared little Dice and with practiced ease slipped the nipple into his mouth giving the bottle a little squeeze to get him to start drinking the milk and soon enough he did. Dice was curled up and held his foot as he looked at Elder Kettle with tear filled eyes. Elder Kettle smiled and gently rubbed the back of his head as the music kept playing. Dice drank the milk and began to fall asleep. Once his eyes were closed and the bottle was finished he was sound asleep.

Elder Kettle moved him over his shoulder and gently patted his back to get him to burb.

"Wow he really is just a kid now huh?" Cup asked as he looked at Dice.

"Yes boys he is and that's why he needs us. To help him grow and learn from his past. The next few weeks will be hard for him but he will come out better you'll see."

Dice gave a small burb and cuddled closer to Kettle. He smiled and got up. Walking down the hall to Dice room he put him to bed with a thick heavy quilt covering him as Mugs slipped a purple pacifier into his mouth while Cups tucked his Boo Boo bear under his arms.

"How long are we going to give him that sleeping potion?" Mug asked as they left Dice to sleep.

Elder kettle turned off the radio and gave a sigh.

"I don't know not for long I hope but till then he needs to sleep. Come on now lets get to bed we have a lot of work to do in the morning."


End file.
